


Escalation

by stopmopingstarthoping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Aranea decides it's been too long, and shows up unannounced at Ignis' office.  (Established Highspecs.)





	Escalation

"You’re late."

"Hm?"

"You’re _late_.  I was waiting."

Aranea closed the door behind her with a firm click.  Her heels rang on the stone floor as she strode over to stand even with Ignis’ desk and glare at him.

"It’s almost midnight.  Where the hell have you been?"

Preoccupied as he was by the new reports, Ignis was vaguely surprised with the one part of his brain that was actually listening.  Aranea wasn’t usually fussy about what time he arrived home. They were both quite independent,  and it was rare for her to ---

"Seriously, Ignis.  Are you even listening?"  He was not, primarily, his attention still with the typed document in front of him.  His black jacket hung over the back of the chair, but even at this late hour, his shirt and tie were still on.  Aranea fumed inwardly at how obnoxiously beautiful he was. She watched the light catch on the angles of his face and cursed his lips for their perfection.  Her eyes traveled down the graceful line of his neck as he ignored her.

"Of course, darling."   He pushed up his glasses and nodded, without breaking eye contact with the report.  "It’s just that this intelligence came in very late in the day today, and I need to determine a response . . . We didn’t have plans, did we?"

Aranea stomped over to Ignis, grabbed his tie right below the knot and heaved him half over his desk.

"No, _we_ did not have plans, if you mean something that would've shown up in that calendar of yours," she hissed.

But I had plans. For you." Her fist tightened.

Ignis focused for the first time on Aranea.  His eyes shot forward and saw a line of skin directly in front of him. Her filmy black top was cut almost to her navel.  His gaze traveled down to her black leather miniskirt, and then up to her furious expression. He smirked.

"I see."  Before Aranea could react, Ignis turned his head, leaned slightly forward, and captured her lips in an unexpected kiss.

Without relinquishing her hold on his tie, Aranea snaked a hand into Ignis' hair and kissed him back, demandingly. "I'll give you fifteen minutes. Make them count.  I'll be at home."  She swept out without looking back.

He wiped crimson lipstick from his mouth with the back of his hand, dragging his lips a bit, and sighed hopelessly.  Ignis removed his glasses, set them on the desk, and then pinched the bridge of his nose.  He leaned back into his chair and pulled the reports back into view.  Fifteen minutes.  The apartment was seven minutes away, so he had time to read approximately three more pages. He absently removed the dark pocket square from his jacket and proceeded to clean off the deep red smears properly.  As he moved to wipe his hand, he stared at it for a moment.

Abruptly, he pushed back from the desk and stood up from his chair.  He scrubbed his hand through his hair twice, letting out a gust of air and balling his hands into fists before striding from the room.

He caught up to her in the underground parking garage, as she was lifting her helmet from the back of her motorcycle.  Knowing she would be aware of someone else's presence, he simply stood in the doorway, a dark, lithe silhouette with the light behind him.

Silver hair swept over a shoulder as Aranea let out a low chuckle.  "I'm flattered.  Apparently I _am_ more interesting than diplomatic affairs."  She set the helmet back down and strode over to him slowly, hips swaying.  "Not exactly romantic down here."  She sniffed at the smell of gasoline and rubber.

Ignis moved aside wordlessly to let her back through the doorway.  She smiled and reached down to brush the tenting front of his pants as she walked by.  Her smile deepened as she heard the slightly strangled sound he made.

"You will be the death of me."  He tilted his chin down and turned his head to follow her.

She continued her pace down the hallway.  "You can handle it."

He deliberately, slowly, closed and locked his office door.  Aranea slung one foot over the other and leaned back against the side of the desk with her hands behind her, cocking her head in amusement. A smile teased her lips as she watched Ignis approach, taking her in.

His eyes traveled up slowly from her glossy, dark red heels as he stalked the few steps from the door. He locked eyes with her through the hair falling across his forehead.

"You have my full attention.”  His voice was rough, and she felt the hair on her arms rise as it resonated in the room.

He bent low, and caressed Aranea's ankle before running his hand up the familiar curves of her leg.  She closed her eyes and let out a long breath as he pressed his lips to the exposed skin below her breastbone.  His breath tickled her skin, and he kissed his way up to the inside curve of one of her breasts, sliding his tongue and lips around the delicate skin. Her hands found his hair again as his fingers brushed underneath the thin black fabric of her top. He murmured his surprise and appreciation at the lack of a bra between him and her hard, pebbled nipple.  Brushing the pads of his fingertips across it, he watched a small moan escape from between Aranea's teeth. Her head rolled back, baring her neck to him, and he claimed it, licking and sucking at the skin while continuing to lightly roll her nipple between his fingers.

Aranea twined her hands harder in Ignis’ hair, pulling his face up to her.  She teased and probed and licked, nipping hard at his lower lip and smiling at the growl she knew it would evoke.  He caressed her other breast, and she rolled her hips forward into his.  Encountering his hardness made her hum and grind again, eliciting a responsive roll from Ignis.  

She yanked at his tie and untied it, sliding it down through his collar and to the floor in a puddle of black silk. He slid his hands under the inconsequential top she wore, yanked it over her head, and flung it. She leaned forward to unzip his pants, and he reached around her to unzip her skirt.

His hands moved under the leather, and Ignis let out a tortured groan at finding out she hadn't been wearing any panties underneath.  Pulling the skirt to the floor, he set her on the desk and dragged his tongue hotly up the inside of her thigh.

Aranea whimpered, then set her jaw and shook her head. “No.”

She hopped off the desk and violently attacked Ignis’ shirt, popping some of the buttons as she did so. He was painfully hard as he listened to them ping across the floor. She methodically ripped every stitch off him, throwing his socks and shoes into the corner as if they were to blame for her recent deprivation.  He lifted his feet for her, calm and quiet as she stormed around him.

Still on the floor, she looked up at his cock for a moment, and the sight of her gray-green eyes below him threatened Ignis’ resolve.  He grunted and forcibly kept his arms by his sides. His freed cock twitched in anticipation of her touch.  Crimson-tipped fingers wrapped around him, and Aranea enjoyed the bead of precome that formed at the tip.  She reached up and swirled it around with her thumb, then stood up.  Not letting go of him, she changed her grip and lightly stroked just behind the head of his cock.  She waited for it to throb and then squeezed, letting out a low noise at the steely resistance that met her hand.

Lips crashed together with the same burning need. She continued to stroke him and he reached for her, closing his eyes hard upon finding how wet she was. They stood there, tangled in kisses and touches, and Ignis was intoxicated.  He wanted to get her off right there, as she bucked into his hand and his fingers slid around in her sweet folds. She was aggressively stroking him now, though he thoroughly enjoyed the tremble he could feel in her fingers every time he swept over her sensitive nub.

She sat back onto the desk and pulled him on top of her. He eased himself inside her, watching her face carefully.   She gasped and grabbed his hips, pulling him forward, but he slid in slowly, enjoying both her annoyance and the feel of her wrapped around him.  He bumped in, fully seated, and let out a deep exhale, dropping his head forward between her breasts.  She grabbed the front of his hair and pulled him up to meet her eyes.

“You need this too, you gorgeous dumbass.  Fuck me.”

Per instructions, he began moving quickly, slamming himself inside Aranea's wet heat until she mewled. She clenched around him beautifully, pulling him close with feet crossed behind his back. He watched her again, thrusting with deep strokes and angling toward her sweet spot.  She squealed and arched her back, her breasts straining upward.  He leaned forward to capture one of those perfect breasts in his mouth, and she came for the first time, her hands fluttering uselessly against him as his tongue flicked over her hard nipple.

With a devious grin, Ignis pulled up each one of Aranea's heels to nestle between his shoulder and collarbone.  Her eyes rounded at the deep penetration, and she hummed in pleasure. Before moving, he reached down to her clit, and she cried out at his touch. His other hand braced against the desk, and she lost herself in sensation.  Waves coiled up through her core, grabbing the tension she'd been feeling and smashing it open.  There was nothing but the two of them, their musky scent filling the room.  Ignis revelled in the naughty sound of their bodies slapping together, and growled again as he watched Aranea writhe beneath him.

Her eyes flew open and shut as her pleasure mounted. She caught a flash of teeth, and a sharp sting at the skin of her calf shocked her over the edge.  Her eyes opened again and she saw Ignis’ eyes as he bent his head forward to nip at her other leg.  Her eyes squeezed shut as she bucked and shook against him.  The sharp pain magnified her pleasure, and damn him, he knew it. When he asked her to come for him, she was already shuddering. Her body twisted and arched in pleasure, and he rode it out with her.

Aranea started to recover as Ignis moved faster, at the pace that usually signaled he was close, and small sounds escaped his mouth. Aranea was surprised when he kept up the pace, as his lips slackened and his breath hitched.  Ignis’ cries grew louder, and he stared down at her.

She knew she'd needed this, but she hadn't realized she also needed to see Ignis like this - primal, messy, passionate.  

Shocks of pleasure drove hard through Ignis. He looked at the beautiful woman he was buried within,  the deep red flush staining her chest, and he felt his entire body tense.  He curled forward into Aranea, thrusting hard. His teeth clenched and he swore copiously. Her fingers spread over the hard muscles in his arms. He came with a loud pant that turned into a near shout.

She relished the feeling of him pounding into her core and was still breathing heavily with him as he stuttered and slowed within her.  She dropped her legs down from his shoulders and wrapped them around him again, then pulled him in for a languid kiss.

He still throbbed inside her as they kissed.  They stroked hair from each other's foreheads and ran fingertips over satiated limbs.  His eyes were glassy as he took her in, still awed by the sight in front of him.  She stretched overhead and breathed deep in through her nose.

“You're an idiot, and I love the shit out of you.”

He kissed her again. “I'm an idiot with an amazing cock you can't resist, and I love you too.”

Ignis sat in his desk chair once again, this time in an untucked, half-buttoned shirt, some rumpled pants, and bare feet. He held a pen in one hand, making notes on the paper before him, while the other hand traced lazy circles on Aranea's bare ass. She lolled nakedly, kicking her feet up in the air and reading upside down. Her breasts pressed pleasantly against the smooth wood surface. She pointed at the paragraph he was reading.  "At this point, you need more reinforcements in the west.  No teeth, no talks."

He flipped the papers up out of her view. "You lack the appropriate clearance to - "

"Walk into this building unescorted?  Bang you in your office?"  She laughed.  "Lighten up, babe."

 


End file.
